


Oneshot To Go

by sysrae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Banter, Dorks in Love, Flirting, Literally they just meet and flirt and have sex, M/M, Meet-Cute, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short happy fic because reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sysrae/pseuds/sysrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have a happy, flirty coffeeshop AU oneshot, because reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oneshot To Go

The man is down on his knees in front of the coffee counter, frantically scooping coins back into the now-cracked tip jar he just knocked over. Castiel didn't see it fall – he was busy handing the previous customer her bagel-to-go – but then he looks over, and there he is, his freckled cheeks flushed with embarrassment, green eyes bright under long, light lashes. Cas's body responds like the universe just ran a thousand volts through it, the man is so fucking beautiful, and then he glances up and sees Cas and _freeze_ s, perfect lips parted around an apology that never comes, because whatever pheremonal lightning struck Cas dumb has jumped him, too, and now they're both reduced to gawking idiocy.

'Oh, for the love of god, Clarence,' says Meg, her wry voice twisting into their bubble of meet-cute silence like a coathanger into a locked car door, 'just ask for his number, will you?'

Green-eyes laughs and straightens, blushing no less furiously than before. 'You don't look like a Clarence,' he says, smirking just enough that as he looks him up and down, Cas unconsciously cocks a hip.

'I'm not,' he says. 'I'm a Castiel.'

'Castiel.' He runs his tongue over the syllables like the name is a lover's lip ring. 'That's a lot. Can I call you Cas?'

'You can call me anything,' Cas says, 'so long as you do, in fact, call me.' And before he can think better of it, he writes his number down on an old receipt and slides it across the counter.

Green-eyes sucks in breath. 'Yeah, Cas. I can do that.' And then, a beat later, 'I'm Dean, by the way.'

'Hello, Dean.' Cas grins. 'Can I get you anything else today?'

'That depends. What time do you get off?'

'Whenever I can, for preference. But if you mean my shift, I'm done in an hour.'

'Jesus Christ,' says Dean. 'And here I thought Christmas only came once a year.'

He orders a coffee and stays until Cas's shift is over. Two hours later, Cas is fucking him into the mattress as Dean raggedly pants his name, and when they fall over the edge together, it feels like coming home.

'That's where sex beats Christmas, you know,' Cas murmurs, kissing Dean's shoulder. 'No annual limits on coming.'

Dean laughs, twining their fingers together. 'That your way of asking for a second date?'

'Actually, I was just going to ask for a second round, but if you want to go grab a milkshake first –'

'You're an ass,' Dean says. And then, more hesitantly, 'Was that a no to a date, then?'

Castiel kisses his nose. 'More like an order of preference. Sex now, date later. But either way –' he loops his arms around Dean's neck, gasping as they press together, '– we're definitely doing this again. Deal?'

'Deal,' says Dean, a little breathlessly.

And they do.

**Author's Note:**

> A short happy fic for the ECKC!


End file.
